My Eternal Love For You!
by The Lady Steven
Summary: Alternate Universe-ish It all started with a project. But it became so much more. I am in love. With Jacob Black. .:Jakeward Fic:. Warning this now contains a lemon!
1. Part One

A/N: Here are some pre-reading notes:  
1. Jacob is immortal as far as age goes  
2. Jacob and Bella meet in my story [did not know each other as kids.]  
3. Edward cannot read Jacob's mind. [until after the imprint]  
4. Jacob transfers to Edward's school  
5. Their grade levels go as follow: Rosalie and Emmett are seniors, Alice and Jasper are juniors, Edward and Jacob are sophomores (I may make Bella a freshman)  
(6.) I am basing my info from the first movie I cannot or more refuse to read the books

_~Part One~_

Edward was starring again. Jacob knew, but was slightly comfortable under his gaze. Jacob had transferred to this school just yesterday and had four classes with Edward, and one with Alice. Jacob liked having classes with the two of them. In his English class, He didn't know anyone and they all constantly had starred at him yesterday.

Edward had a strange feeling when he first saw Jacob. He had assumed it was hate towards the young one for being a werewolf, but Jasper had corrected him. However Jasper told him to see Alice to know what emotion it was. When Edward confronted Alice, she told him, "Edward, for as much as I could tell you, all you need to know is that he is very close to you in the near future." Alice explained to Edward. Before Edward could ask of anything, she threw him out the door.

Edward snapped his head up as the class ended. His first hour was over and his next hour, Biology, was next. Edward now hated Biology. Not because of the subject or the teacher, but because he sat next to Jacob. He hated it, and yet at the same time, he loved the feeling.

As he entered his class he noticed a note on his seat. Jacob was sitting down studying, paying no attention, or so Edward thought. Edward looked at the note:

_To: Edward  
From: Jacob_

Before Edward could question Jacob, or read the note, the teacher came in and snapped at Edward to sit. While Edward had been staring at the note, three minutes had apparently flown by.

Near the end of the hour the teacher stood and announced a project. The class had a partner project. You were to meet with your partner and find identify and describe 7 plants and other organisms. While the class groaned, Edward was thinking of the torture of spending so much time with the wolf, while Jacob thought more importantly of 'Oh, shit! The Treaty!'

The class had ended and the students had left for lunch. Edward sat at his family's table and Jacob had left to get lunch. Alice bounced behind him and said "Read it already!" Curious as to how she knew but more curious of the letter Edward opened the note and Alice read almost silently:

_Dear, Edward Cullen,  
Meet me in the Sparkling Woods tonight at the border around seven pm. I promise you I will not harm you, but I am going to warn you of a threat to the both of us. Alice, I hope you are reading this, your vision shall come true, I am sure of it. Thanks for letting me know.  
Sincerely, Jacob Black_

Jacob begins to walk from the lunch line. He begins to walk towards the door outside when Edward waves him over. Jacob bit his lip but walked over anyways. "About the project, meet me in the woods at the border?" Edward asks.

"Ahh... Sure. Around seven?" Jacob replies.

"Sure." Edward says. The rest of the hour is left to small talk and staring, as with the rest of the day.

_~End Part One~_

I have quite a few chapters typed up already but R&R anyways!


	2. Part Two

~Part Two~

Jacob's P.o.V.  
Edward was sitting on the roots of a large tree before I arrived. I admit- I was about a half an hour late, but You try to get passed an annoying father who pesters you about 'what kind of date you could have at 7pm when all the fun starts at 10pm.'  
"Hey!" I said abit too happily. Good thing he can't read my mind! "Uhh..." I searched my sweater, "Here!" I said as I handed him a note.

Edward's P.o.V.  
I opened the note, thinking 'Why write so many notes when I could listen to your voice for hours.'  
_I'm going to get to the point. Alice, yes you're sister, told me of a vision of hers. She saw me saving you from an inane woman, who was absolutley intent on making you bite her. We began to get to know each other, and I somehow fell in love with you. I don't know how you will take this, but... I truley know that part of Alice's vision is coming true. Edward Cullen, ever so slowly, I am falling in love with you.  
-Jacob Black_

Jacob's P.o.V.  
I ran. Far from Edward, but not so far that I couldn't hear his voice as he called my name. I sat there as he crossed the border and held me in his arms, oh how I wish he would never let go. "Jacob, I think I love you, but... You're a Werewolf, and I'm a Vampire. Can you really see us together?" Edward asked, making me begin to cry. After he held me for awhile, my tears began to subside, and I spoke "I know, but yes I can see us together, always and forever no matter our race or gender, because, I-I lo-"  
"Edward!" Jasper and Emmett called.  
"Jacob!" Billy called.  
We looked over eachother's shoulders, and I began to cry again. "Edward... no... no..." I whispered.

(Third Party) P.o.V.

"Jacob! Get away from that leech!" Billy Black called to his son. Suddenly, and suprisingly, Jacob yelled, "NO! I-I love him too much for some stupid disagreement to get in our way!" Jacob looked to Edward. Edward pulled Jacob up along with himself and turned to Jasper and Emmett. "As I love him. It would do you no good to seperate us." Edward said. Suddenly Edward pulled Jacob close and ran through the tress, the trees dancing behind them.

~~~~~


	3. Interlude & Part 3

Note: (Loosely) Based on the song 'Hear Me Cry by Cagnet' for some reason (The "Your heart as cold as ice," part actually) Oh yes I forgot to mention that yes it is Edward's dream even though he can't dream. He can, in my story, however, slip in and out of consciousness willingly, It's kind of confusing but it's really REALLY unimportant.

_~~Begin Interlude 2-3~~_

~Edward's Dream~

_We were dancing on a sheet of ice. Jacob slipped and fell. He whispered something. "...You and your heart as cold as ice." I heard him mutter. I held my hand out to lift him up but he shrugged it off. "No!" I screamed as he began to walk away, slowly fading away. I cried, which is rare for a vampire. "No..." Suddenly he was in my arms again. He asked, "What is it darling?" He chuckled. In another flash, it was no longer my arms he was in, it was Emmett's. In another flash he was laughing. He looked at me. "Ha! I never loved you Edward." I cried again... I held the cloaked figure's hands to my head. "I'm sure." I said. He proceded with what he was called for, as a slave of Death._

~End Dream~

"In less then a moment I saw my head torn from my body." I told Jacob. "That's the power you have over me." I sat in my tree with Jacob in my arms.  
"Edward. I cannot tell you enough that I love you, I know that. But one day very soon you will see that you are my Mate, I am sure of that." Jacob spoke. I looked into his eyes and saw all such love.  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him to an opening in the forest. I held him close and entwined our hands. "I love you so much, Jacob." I said and we began to dance.  
"I love you too, Edward." He replied.  
We stayed in the clearing for quite some time. We stopped and sat in the crook of the roots of my tree, Jacob again sat inbetween my legs. I held him ever closer as he dosed off.

_~~End Interlude 2-3~~_

(A/N: I'm bored so I'm tying in chapter 3 with the Interlude- enjoy!)

~~Part Three 1/2~~

Jacob followed closely behind Edward as they crept towards the Cullen House (A/N: Can I call it an estate or is that improper?) Although they both knew that Paul, Billy, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle were waiting inside, they still awaited to enter.  
Jacob said slowly, "Wait Edward. Before this becomes final I-I want to ask you something..." Edward nodded and the two walked away from the house. Everyone was wondering what was going on but waited patiently.

Jacob turned towards Edward, now tears burning in his eyes. "Edward, if you had to spend Eternity with me, would you?"  
"I-I'm not sure..." Edward replied.  
Before Edward could rethink what he'd said, Jacob took off crying. He shifted and sprinted through the well known landscape. Edward attempted to catch up to Jacob, but couldn't. Suddenly they came to a clearing. Jacob shifted back. Naked, cold, and crying, Jacob said "Bastard! Get away!" Edward sped up beside him and held Jacob close practically restraining him.

"Jacob! I truly love you. But you gave me little time to think about it. Why did you want to know?" Edward asked while restraining the flailing Jacob.  
Jacob gave in and replied, "B-Because I-I Imprinted on you. Until I Die, I am bound to you forever." Jacob sobbed as he noticed Edwards grip loosen.  
Edward leaned close to Jacob's ear and whispered, "Jacob, I chose you to love, have you not noticed this? I love you as you love me. The fact that you imprinted on me just seals the deal. It's permanent, It will never go away."

Jacob saw the love in Edward's eyes. He knew he wouldn't question Edward now, nor would Edward question him. Jacob stood up and pulled Edward up with him. "Let me take you to my favorite place in this forest. It relaxes me when I go there, and I truely think that is what we need now." Jacob grabbed Edward's hand and together they walked through the forest, to a waterfall-valley.

~~Part Three 2/2~~

Jasper and Emmett were sent out to find either one of the boys if not both and bring them back. Now when you have the ENTIRE Sparkling Woods to search, and are NOT allowed to vampire-speed-run, it gets boring. So good-old' Emmett brings up a serious topic, kind-of. "Say Jasper, what's with Alice- and Esme?" Emmett asks casually while walking with Jasper. Jasper shrugs his shoulders, but Emmett waits still knowing Jasper is the kind of person compelled to answer any question given to him.

"Fine Emmett, if you want to know... Esme has had a poor history with wolves and rightfully despises them. Alice on the other hand, is mated to a wolf and has left us for her." Jasper said still casually walking. "And what of Rosalie and you? She has been neglagent of you hasn't she?"  
Emmett was speechless. "Wait hold on! I get the Esme part but you aren't mated to Alice?"  
"Nope never was." Jasper replied calmly. "Now answer my question?"  
Emmett looked up "Uh... well... We aren't mates either me and her. We just faked it..." Emmett replied, a bit ashamed of saying it.

Suddenly the two stop as they hear a loud sob ahead. Jasper holds Emmett back. "Don't." He says. Confused he joins Jasper in a casual walk once more in an anonymous direction. Suddenly Jasper says, "I knew." Before Emmett can ask what, Jasper continues, "That you and Rosalie weren't mates as I and Alice are not."  
"Do you know who our mates are?" Emmett replies quietly.  
Jasper smirks. "Yes."

Jasper almost attacks Emmett, with his lips that is. Unknow to the two of them, not 40 meters north of Jasper and Emmett, were Jacob and Edward sitting with their feet in the water, both naked, kissing by the shore of the waterfall pond, covered by the trees. The trees whispered, as the wind blew. There was love in the air, and everyone felt it... Thank You Jasper!

~~End Part Three~~


	4. Part 4

Yes this is partially based on Ruslana's song Dance With The Wolves. This Chapter was pre-written so I must start actually thinking again haha so expect new stuff soon (P.S. I update randomly)

Part Four- Dance With The Wolves

I'm not gonna cry  
I'll stay in the woods  
When my heart is aching  
I dance with the wolves  
I'm not gonna try  
To mess with my rules  
When my heart is breaking  
I dance with the wolves

Jacob's POV  
Edward really was a whore. On purpose or not, he was getting REALLY close to that creepy Bella chick. I despised her, obviously. "Jacob, It's okay! We hate her too, but, don't break the lunch table over her! Besides you imprinted! He can't love her!" Emmett calmed me. Jasper looked at me somewhat jealously but then hugged me as well. He kissed his half-brother's cheek and stood. He walked ever-so-casually to Edward, forced him from his seat, and into the boys bathroom, silently. "Wow, I think I know who the real man in your relationship is." I whispered to Emmett, whom whacked me in the head.  
Jasper walked in with a crying Edward. As much as I was about to run and hold him close, that bitch ran and hugged him first. I stood up, stormed in front of the two of them then punched Edward in the face and whispered, "Love You Too" then walked out. I could feel Bella's glare as I walked out of the school, Edward debating to chase me, I was fighting back tears. Suddenly I superhumanly ran out of the school, into the Sparkling Woods. I shifted, howling in pain. Suddenly normal wolves surrounded me, all of them feeling my pain. I could no longer hear my pack, but that doesn't mean others couldn't hear me.  
One walked up, afraid. He stood by my side and whispered in wolf tongue, 'It'll be okay, Mister' And the little boy wolfishly nuzzled my neck. 

_Time and Place Change_

Note: "Human speech or wolf/wolf speech" 'Wolfish speech to human' (no Edward isn't human but he has human speech)

"I'm Sorry!" Edward screamed. "Honestly she is nothing to me!" I bit him.  
'No! She means nearly everything to you! Leave. Now.' I spoke. Recently, due to the imprint I assume, Edward has been able to hear my wolfish voice.  
Edward did leave. he looked ashamed, but I paid no attention. He didn't deserve it. The young wolf I had spoken to before, had followed me to see Edward, but I told him to stay back in case one of us got out of hand. "Junior, come here." I spoke. The young wolf came out of the bushes. Junior was half the size Jake was. "Junior, honey, do me a favor and ask your pack if they know where Bella Swan lives." Junior was confused but then recalled what Jacob had told him. "Yes, Sir!" Junior replied before scampering off.  
Jacob sighed. He began to walk towards Vanilla pack, as it was called. Vivian, Junior's older sister, greeted him. "Hello Jacob! We have found Bella's house!" she spoke. she sprinted towards a house just off of the Sparkling Woods. Jacob glanced in a window. He saw a man in his late thirties (i think) who was laying in bed asleep. He stalked his way to the other side of the house. Jacob howled. Edward was watching the damn human girl!

~End Part Five~


	5. Part Five Love Hurts Literally

**My Eternal Love- For You! **

**Part Five**

Edward searched the entire house, not believing either Emmett nor Jasper. They had told him that Jacob had not been back since he left school, not that Jacob had much here. Edward suddenly stared at Alice, whom was in the living room. Edwards eyes were dark and endless, as if having no emotion whatsoever. "Where is he?" Edward asked. "You know I can't-" Alice replied before Edward interjected, "I know you have been able to see Jacob. That's how this whole thing started was with you." Before the two could full out fight, Carlisle came in and pulled the two apart. "Now, I understand that you two are upset, but we need to focus on where Edward's mate is." As soon as Carlisle let go, Alice fell two the floor, her eyes entirely white.

_Alice's Vision_

_Normal wolves stalked the woods. A larger one, obviously Jacob was barking orders, Alice hadn't learned wolfish languages yet. Alice saw two distinct looking wolves casually speaking to Jacob. Alice recognized the place to be close to Bella's house._

_End Vision_

"Damn it! He better not hurt her!" Edward exclaimed after hearing of what Alice saw. "Edward," Emmett yelled, shocking everyone, "listen to yourself! Jacob is your mate. Yours to have hold control obey and NEVER deny! And yet, you run off and play house with the very woman Jacob warned you about." Emmett sighed shaking his head and walking up the steps. Alice stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, I have to go help Nora out of her tipped jeep." Alice says, then slams the door. Edward stalks to the door and says, "I'm going to go find Jacob." Edward says. Carlisle sighs, but lets him leave. Carlisle left to go to work, leaving Emmett and Jasper... alone!

_Time and Place Changer (A/N: I know right where it gets good haha)_

Edward stalked into the section of forest inhabited by the wolves. He spotted a large wolf and attempted to read it's mind. It didn't work. "J-Jacob?" Edward asks, although he has no idea why he sounds nervous. The wolf looks at him and scoffs before shifting into a human.

Jacob hears Junior say 'Wow' before he shifts back. As he straightens his back, he says, "What the hell do you want, leech?" He sees pain in Edwards eyes, but disregards it as unconscious hope. Jacob hears Bella scream out: "Edward! Is that you?" Suddenly Jacob shifts and runs off with the other wolves. 'Dammit!' Edward thinks. "Yes Bella! Me and a friend were taking a walk but he left!" He calls back to her. He suddenly feels a snap in his heart, nearly breaking him. The only thing is, he hasn't felt such pain since he was human. He suddenly calls out, "Sorry Bella but I can't stay I have to go!" and runs off.

_Time and Place Changer_

Alice suddenly came back to her normal self. "Sorry Nora but you know I can't help it." Alice apologizes. Nora calms her and replies, "Oh it's okay. What did you see?" Alice thinks of how to explain it. "Edward, the one mated to your cousin Jacob, my brother, has finally felt the pain of neglecting his mate. If he doesn't truly embrace it soon, Both he and Jacob, shall remain loveless forever, never able to have each other, nor any other." Alice says. Nora, after soaking it all in says, cracking her knuckles, "Well no mate to my family will take so much pain of heart break. Just let me have a 'talk' with him. He'll be begging for Jacob's love."

_Time and Place Changer_

"AH!" Jasper screams, although out of pain, not pleasure. Jasper had felt the great pain of love twice as bad as Edward for he had also felt Jacob's pain. Emmett wrapped his arms around Jasper. "It'll be alright love. I promise... I love you too much for you to feel so much pain..." Emmett kissed Jasper as a lone tear fell from Jasper's lips.

End Part Five


	6. Part Six

My Eternal Love- For You!

Part Six

Author's Notes: Okay a few things before I start #1: I want more reviews please! #2: There will be only a few more chapters.

SLAM! Nora threw Edward into the wall, Alice just smiled. "Please, Nora I know I did the wrong thing and I want to fix it! Now please, help me find Jacob!" Edward pleaded Nora just smirked, then let Edward down, but didn't let go of him.

"On one condition. I get to brake precious Bella's arm, while you watch." Nora asked. Edward showed a face of shock, but just nodded.

Jacob was laying on the ground of a cave, in his human form, naked. Junior was laying over his personal area, but Jacob slowly pushed him off. Jacob began to sob into the wolf's fur. How could Edward make Jacob feel such pain? (Jacob does not realize Edward was hurt also.) As Jacob began to sober up, and unconsciously pet Junior, he thought 'Oh Edward, please choose me.'

Jasper sat in Emmett's arms while laying on the bed in Emmett's room. Suddenly Jasper laid his head back on Emmett's shoulder and whispered, smiling, "I will take anything your willing to dish out, love." Emmett looked to Jasper, returning his smile, before kissing Jasper. Emmett ran his tongue across Jasper's bottom lip, begging to search deeper. Their tongues battled as though a war was going on. Surprisingly Emmett let Jasper push him over and...

Part Six End

(Please review and I'm really sorry for the shortness and the plotlessness of it but the next one will be pumped up I swear and it will have the first lemon. Sorry bout the cliffhanger)


	7. Author's Note & Part 7

Author's Note + Part 7

Author's Note: Okay I am very sorry for this looong wait but with the little amount of reviews [and I admit I've been sneaking into my new favorite fandom, BTR] but alas I return with the M.E.L.F.Y. Final chapters of which I hope to finish before band camp the first week of august (there are about two chapters before closing excluding this one)

Part Seven: My World is Collapsing

Jacob opens his eyes. His body has become frail and weak. 'He eats bits and pieces, but still not enough.' Thinks Junior. Suddenly Edward comes flying in. "I'm sorry Jacob, for everything." Edward whispers. Junior growls and thinks, knowing Edward can read minds, 'Edward! If you take Jacob, then I am going to. He is like a big brother to me, and after Vivian got attacked by the Greater Wolf, he is the only family I have.' Edward nodded and the two ran to the Cullen's Manor. Edward walked forward and placed Jacob on his bed.

"He will be alright... As soon as Bella dies." Carlisle concluded. Edward was conflicted. Should the human female die? "Very well. Nora, shall we?" Edward answered. He took Nora's hand and the two ran out to Edward's car.

~Time/Place Change~

"Edward please! You can't love that mutt!" Bella pleaded. ~**Snap~** Bella's arm cracked as Nora twisted it. "Too bad for you! Edward's Love for my cousin is **True Love** and therefore cannot be broken without a price. The fact that a **human** broke it is amazing," Nora spoke, "Too bad you have to die." Edward placed his hands to the side of her head and snapped the head right off her body. He threw her body and head into the fire Nora started. He watched her body burn, "Sweet dreams."

~Time/Place Change~

Jacob sat in Edward's bed playing Pokemon(1) while he waited for Edward to return. As Edward jumped through the window, Jacob had shut off the game and jumped on Edward. Edward was confused. "You're... Healed?" Edward asked. "Yes Edward! I could feel the clouds disappear the second her neck snapped." Jacob leaned his face up and kissed Edward deeply.

End Part Seven

Author's Note okay so I have three questions first I would like someone to PLEASE email me a lemon because I am very afraid to write one I will acknowledge you like seven times if you do so again email me a lemon scene (between Edward and Jacob OR Emmett and Jasper) at second question would be to REVIEW PLEASE I have like 4 reviews and I really want that inspiration. My third question is who do you want me to end with, Emmett and Jasper cuddling or Edward and Jacob murmuring I love you or Alice telling Nora about ~spoiler-ish~ the kids coming?


	8. Part Eight: The Final Chapter

My Eternal Love- For You!

Part Eight: Our Eternity Starts Now

**!~Warning: The following chapter will contain a lemon (meaning sex) between two men. If this offends you in any way then please skip that part, INSTEAD OF FLAMING ME! (I have feelings too you know)~!**

Emmett and Jacob were playing Football while their lovers chatted aimlessly. "So Edward, you two, _you know, _yet?" Jasper asked childishly, yet calmly. Edward would be blushing if he could. "No... have you two?" Edward asked. Jasper nodded proudly. "R-really? Wow... Well you know what me and Jacob will be doing tonight." Edward replied. He stood and ran to his Piano Room.

_**~Time Skip~**_

As Edward was halfway into his new piece _'Awesomely called_ _My Eternal Love- For You!' _Edward thought, he heard a loud thought of _'Yes!'. _It was Jacob, obviously. "Jasper!" Edward yelled, except when he opened the door he found a very sexy half-naked werewolf boy in front of him. One that intended on doing "things" right now. "If we are going to do what you're thinking of, we're gonna do it in our bed. So Jacob picked Edward up and practically sprinted to our bed.

~Edward and Jacob's Lemon~

Jacob was sitting on the bed kissing one every happy Edward, at that moment Edward decided that he wanted to be in Jacob's lap instead of next to him, so he locked his arms around Jacob's neck and pulled himself onto his lap, not to long after Jacob's hands found they way up Edward's shirt and slowly began removing it. Once done with that the shirt was dropped onto the floor within a matter of seconds so was his own along with their pants and boxers, leaving them bough completely naked.

Then he rolled them over so that he had Edward pinned under him, he started a trail kisses down Edward's jaw line, neck and chest leaving behind little bit marks all the way, Edward had his fingers tangled in Jacob's thick raven colored hair; as he tried and failed to stop the moans from escaping as Jacob started kissing his inner thigh and then he started kissing and licking the very tip of his swollen member

"Jake please stop teasing" Edward moaned out

"All you had to do was ask" Jake chuckled

Then he took all of him in his mouth at once, making Edward cry out Jacob's name in pure bliss loving the feel of Jake's hot lips all around his ice cold dick.

"Oh God Jake! I, I'm…" was all Edward could say before he came into Jake's awaiting mouth.

With that Jake came back up and kissed Edward full on the lips, which soon became very passionate, then Jake broke the kiss and leaned over the side of the bed and opened the drawers of nightstand and pulled out a small tub of strawberry flavored lubricant, popped the cap on and poured some into the palm of his hand, and rubbed it on his rock hard dick, then slowly and carefully pushing into him until he was in all the way, and waited for Edward to tell him now to go, which didn't take very long.

Jake started thrusting in and out slowly at first but then picked up the past; Edward wrapped his legs around Jake's back and started meeting his thrusts, then Jake hit his sweet spot making scream out in pleasure.

"AHH… Jake… Ugh… Faster… Please…" Edward moaned out as his wrapped his arms around Jake's cling on to him like he was his life line.

Jake hit his sweet spot three more times in a row causing Edward to cum all over his and Jake's chests moaning his name loudly; his muscles tensed and tightened around Jake bring him over the edge as he came just as hard deep inside him with a cry of pleasure, Edward cried out too loving the feel of Jake hot cum inside of him, it made him feel to warm and safe.

"That was amazing." Jake said as he pulled out of Edward pulled, and pulled him close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I know it was just… well just Wow! I love you!" Edward said while snuggling in closer to Jacob's warmth.

"I know. I love you too." Jake said quietly before drifting into a light sleep.

_**~Author's Note: Okay Emmett and Jasper are after this and they finish it off I'm typing it up on this chapter so this is my pre-goodbye-goodbye as far as MELFY goes... Now I want to give a huge bear hug I mean... thank you to the lemon writer: InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever (I didn't know if you wanted me to put your real name up) so thanks again! for both lemons! I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH THANKS AND I'M SORRY THAT MY FIC IS OVER AFTER THIS!~**_

~Emmett and Jasper's Lemon~

Due to Jasper's Ability, he was VERY aroused after what just happened so...

Jasper had his arms wrapped around Emmett's neck and legs around his waist, as he was carried up the stairs and into his room with their lips locked the whole way, once in the room Emmett kicked the door closed with his foot and walked over to the bed, laying Jasper down carefully like he was a fragile peace of glass and would break at any given moment, he started undressing them bough, once done he was he got up and climbed on top of him and started placing small kisses all over his face, and finally on his lips.

"Just relax" he said before leaving small kisses all way down Jasper's chest and stomach. All Jasper could do that this point was nod his head.

Jasper gasped as Emmett's tongue slid into him, licking his inner walls, thrusting his tongue in and out; all too soon he pulled out causing Jasper to whine at the lost then moan in pleasure as he thrusted into him, Jasper wrapped his arms around his neck again, their lips meet in a tight lip lock which soon became very heated and passionate.

Emmett reached between then and started pumping Jasper in time with his thrusts; it wasn't too long before Jasper came all over his hand screaming out his name, he tightened around Emmett causing him to cum to as he thrusted deeper into him than he did before making Jasper cum again, Emmett slowly pulled out and sat next to him and started licking the cum off his fingers, then kissed Jasper, he could taste himself on Emmett's tongue.

"You taste so good Love." Emmett said as he broke away from Jasper, if he could blush he would be.

Jasper got up and crawled into Emmet's lap and curled himself up, snuggling up to his chest as Emmett wrapped his arms around him drawing him close causing Jasper purred in delight as he rested his head in the crook of his neck before nuzzling into it like a little kitten, Emmett chuckled at his cuteness.

"I love you." Jasper purred out, snuggled even closer.

"I love you too." Emmett replied before draping the covers over them.

~Nora and Alice and Junior (No Lemon)~

"Hey little brother," Nora says to the wolf now laying next to her. Due to her wolfish ability, she can commune with nature and it's creatures. 'Hey big sis'!' Junior replies. Alice's eyes unclouded and she smiled, "My Eternal Love- For You!" she whispered.

_**~End Story~**_

_**Thanks to everyone and please do not ask for a sequel because I had enough trouble writing this story (I'm gonna stick to my unfinished one-shots for now) and once again a BIG BIG BIG thanks to InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever for writing those lemons I could have done it without you but I played chicken so thanks a bundle haha **_

_***close scene***_


End file.
